Well Maybe I Can
by faeriecatcher1
Summary: SEQUEAL to IF ONLY I COULD...read If Only I Could first, it will help. Starts where the other left off, Phil has to go home, but what exactly is a very jealous Julie planning now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, first let me start off by saying all of your support for "If Only I could" was so amazing. I originally wrote it because I was bored, and wanted to write about a completely different topic. So I came up with it in like 5 minutes and figured I might as well post this, what's the worse that could happen? I really didn't expect 28 reviews. Sorry I ended it so abruptly, but I had been losing my drive because I hadn't see an episode in awhile. I felt bad about ending it like this, so here is the sequel, enjoy!

Phil was jolted awake by a loud knock on Keely's door. Groggily, he opened his eyes and found Keely sleeping peacefully in his arms. How long had they been asleep? Phil looked at Keely's guitar alarm clock, and read the flashing numbers, 10:00pm. The funny thing is, he didn't remember falling asleep. Someone knocked again. He carefully removed himself from Keely's arms, and carried her to her bed, laying her down softly. If it was Keely's mom, he didn't want her to think that they…well…anyway, he moved to open the door.

"Hi, Mrs.Teslow, we were um…"

"Looking very cute together?" Mrs. Teslow hinted. Phil blushed, so she had seen them sleeping in each other's arms.

She must have sensed his discomfort because then she said, "I was wondering when you two would get together." And she smiled blissfully before continuing, "Oh, and Phil, your parents called a couple of times. I told them you'd call back when you woke up."

"Thanks Mrs.Teslow, I'll give them a call."

" Take your time, or we could just pretend you didn't wake up at all, if you wanted to spend the night.We have an extra sleeping bag in the closet."

"I'll think about it," he answered politely and Keely's mom walked back down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Keely woke up to the sound of someone closing her door. She was slightly startled to find herself out of Phil's arms and on her own bed. Had he left?

"Phil?" she whispered gently.

"I'm here Keel," he answered sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh Phil," she sighed, as that was all she could manage, "What time is it?"

"10:00pm, we slept for a long time, a couple of hours at least."

Keely rolled her eyes, "Well duh, I'm not that stupid," she smiled.

"Keely you are everything but," he took her hand into his, gently massaging her knuckles. No matter how hard they both tried to ignore it, and act like everything was normal. They knew it wasn't, and would never be normal again.

"Your mom told me, that my mom wants me to call her when I wake up.Or your mom said I could spend the night." He glanced up hopefully, he wanted to spend every last once of breath with her. "Plus, it would make things easier when we go to see Wicked tomorrow."

Keely paused to think for a moment. Yes, she wanted to spend every moment she could with him, she just didn't like the idea of lying to Phil's parents. They were probably worried about him.

"Phil, don't take this the wrong way. But, I think it would be better if you went home. Maybe, if you show your parents that you are going to act mature about this, they'll arrange some more permanent visitation plans. So we'll never be separated for too long."

Phil reconsidered the situation slowly, she was right. "You're right Keel, can I use your phone?" Phil asked hopping off her bed and making his away across the room to her kitty phone.

"Sure, but first," Keely came up right behind Phil and slowly turned him around to face her.

"What?" Phil asked, although he already knew the answer.

"This," Keely answered him by slowly touching her lips to his. Phil happily slid his arms around her waist, and she happily slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The kiss heated up pretty quickly, both showing each other exactly how much they loved each other. Keely always felt like she was flying when she was with Phil. It was if she was in another world when she kissed him. She just stopped thinking, and just went with it.

Phil greatly enjoyed the fact that they both wanted each other. He was the luckiest guy on earth, to have someone like Keely in his life, someone who loved him as much as he loved her. They made out for a few mintues , and probably would've gone longer if they hadn't heard a loud crash. Phil broke away first, and glanced around the room, Keely reluctantly complied. Phil's eyes fell upon a medium sized rock with a note attached to it. Obviously someone must've thrown the rock through the window. Keely draped her arms around his neck, peeking over his shoulder as he opened the note. They recognized the handwriting immediately.

A/N: Ok, sorry it was a short one, by my new one-hour time limit on the computer, limits how much of fanfiction I can read, review and write. I hope you guys enjoyed the first new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here's the huge twist to the story, I hope you guys don't think it's too crazy!

_My Dearest Phil,_

_I took your family on a little vacation through time. Follow me if you dare. There's a time-simulator attached to the back of this paper. Use it wisely; your parents may not have much time. Why should all those people love you, if no one loves me? Catch me if you can._

_Love,_

_Julie_

"She's crazy! Phil, this girl is really dangerous. We need to contact the police like right now!"

"And tell them what? That a teenage girl kidnapped my parents and is traveling somewhere through the time space continuum with a time machine?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I forgot," Keely said faintly, afraid of how mad Phil was becoming.

"I have to after them." he responded.

"But what if it's a trap? What if---" Keely couldn't bare to finish that sentence.

'That's why you're not coming with me." Phil stated.

"Phil Diffy, if you think for one moment that I'm just going to stay in his century and pretend like nothings happening you're wrong. I'm coming with you. I promise I won't be ditzy." She added as an after thought, her eyes fierce.

Phil was surprised; he had never seen Keely so determined before. Before he came here, he would have been the stubborn Phil and not let anyone change his mind. But Keely was different, he couldn't possibly say no. If she came he'd protect her no matter what.

"Keely, you mean the world to me. If anything happened to you I don't what I'd do." Phil started. Keely's face fell; she would never be able to live with the worry. "However, I know nothing I say will stop you. So we are both in this together." Phil smiled, as a new expression of relief flooded her face.

Phil un-taped the time simulator from the back of the note. It was already preset to a time around the Salem witch trials. He knew she had programmed it to give them a place to start. He could only imagine how far she had traveled into the past. And why hadn't she traveled into the future? He would never understand Julie she realized, she seriously needed help. At least he had Keely though. Phil watched as she layered two more shirts and a sweater over her t-shirt, finishing her ensemble off with a green bomber jacket. Only Keely could possibly pull of a look like that. He glanced down at his own track jacket and jeans. He didn't want to waste anymore time changing into something more versatile, at least Keely would be warm.

"Ok Keel you ready?"

"More then I'll ever be. But wait!" she paused, " What will my mom say? How long will we be gone?"

"The good thing about time simulators is that they freeze whatever time you're coming from, so no one knows you're gone. They were outlawed in 2050 because kids kept using them during classes. It's not a surprise to me that Julie has one."

"All right then I am ready," she said confidently, kissing him lightly then squeezing his body to hers tightly. Phil didn't say anything, just pressed the button and held onto Keely. This would be the adventure of his life.

A/N: Sorry it's a shortie, but I hope you guys like where it's going. I know it's different.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is a long chapter hopefully making up for the shorties. Since I'm not writing historical fiction I won't divulge too much into the time period, and waste time on that. I'm only going to mention what's necessary for the story. There is a brief morbid moment I guess, that involves the idea of stoning. It's not graphic, but I just want to warn you guys anyway. I really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of The Future.

"Keel, it's over you can let go." Phil stared down at Keely, still clutching to him tightly. It's not that he minded Keely clutching to him, but they needed to find some clue to where exactly Julie was and fast, and he couldn't move if she was cutting off his circulation. He glanced around at his new surroundings. They had landed somewhere in the middle of a dense forest. Great, he thought to himself, silently cursing Julie in his mind. At least he had the wizard to help them navigate. He couldn't use the teleporter feature because you had to know exactly where you were going for it to work. The last thing Phil wanted was to be transported somewhere else. "Keely, just let go for a minute. I need to get the wizard. It will help get us out of here." He nudged her again. This time, Keely paused and reluctantly removed herself from the warmth of Phil's body.

Keely had never been more scared in her entire life. Yes, it had been her who had insisted on coming, but a whole new wave of worries flashed over her. What if Julie captured her? What if Phil got hurt? What if…

"Keel, what's the matter?" Phil had stopped working on the wizard the minute he looked over and saw her shivering, despite her many layers of warm clothing. Wow, Phil thought she really is scared, I knew I shouldn't have brought her.

"Oh Phil!" Keely rushed over and hugged him tightly, " What if Julie captures me? What if I never see you again?" She was shivering uncontrollably now. Phil attempted to calm her by moving his hands up and down her arms vigorously.

"Keel," he started, lifting her chin up to meet his, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. "I promise that I will not let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my last breath. If Julie captures you, then nothing will stop me from coming to save you. I promise with my entire heart keel. I promise." Phil then met her lips in a passionate kiss, and at last her shivers subsided. "Are you ready?" he asked setting the wizard to navigate mode.

"Yes," she replied entwining her hand with his.

"Then let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julie stood motionless as a poor woman was stoned to death having been accused of being a witch. She was sure the tortuous screams could be heard for miles. She was waiting for Phil to show up. A boy about her age handed her a rock.

"Ya want to have a go at it?" he asked eyes gleaming. Julie most certainty did not. This woman had absolutely no relation to Phil, so why should she waste her energy? However, she knew she had to accept. If she didn't, people would think she was a witch too, and was refusing to kill her own kind. Luckily, the wizard had provided her with time appropriate clothing. She knew that anything the slightest bit different would have people becoming suspicious.

"Of course, thank you." Julie accepted the rock graciously. The boy stood there waiting. "You want me to throw it now?" she asked uneasily.

"'Course, we need to prove that we have a sense of purpose. Ev'ry one is always complainin' that us young people have no sense of purpose. L'ts prove 'em wrong!"

"Right." Well, she had already taken Phil's parents hostage, she might as well play along, for her own sake. She stepped back and threw the rock with all her might. It hit the women on the cheek drawing blood. The boy smiled, "I've ne'er seen you around here before. But it looks like you'd make a good witch hunter. We must punish those who have given themselves to the devil!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phil, what century are we in?" Keely asked as she saw a village come into view.

"The late 17th century why?"

"Well, if people here accuse those who are different as being witches. How will we explain us? Our clothes?"

"Good idea." Phil agreed, zapping him and Keely into some more appropriate clothing. The looked at each other and started laughing hysterically, "Let's keep going." Phil said recovering. Finally, they entered the small village and Keely dropped her mouth in a soundless scream of horror. Right in the town square was a dead woman. Huge cuts and scrapes over her body, a pile of stones at her feet. She had obviously been stoned.

"P-hil!" Keely shielded her eyes and turned to face Phil's body. Phil was taken aback as well. It was the most gruesome sight, stoning was a most horrible way to die. A girl approached them.

"Who are you?" she questioned. Phil found his voice first.

"I'm Harry Gerfinkel….myer?" he hoped that was a suitable name, "we come from a neighboring village, we seek a friend."

"Oh really? Well, I'm Ann Putnam; my father is one of the town leaders. That," she paused pointing to the women who had been stoned, "Was a witch who cast horrible spells on me."

"I see," replied Phil, " The quicker we get rid of the witches the better." Keely kicked him hard after he said that. "Ow!" he turned to face Keely, "I'm only trying to play a long." He whispered in her ear, "I know these people were innocent." Keely glared at him.

"Whose your pretty friend?" Ann asked motioning to Keely.

"I'm Sarah." She replied, " Do you happen to know if our friend Julie is here?"

"Oh poor Julie! She arrived just today and is already complaining of biting and pinching sensations. She fainted in the most grotesque pose today after the stoning. We have two suspects. We're throwing them into the river tomorrow, if their witches they'll swim. I'll take you too her."

"Thank you Ann," Phil said limping after her. Keely sure could be strong when she wanted to be! As soon as they entered Julie's "room" they realized the trap. Julie sat up immediately and said, "It was her! She did this to me! Could any average person be that beautiful if the devil did not help her?"

Ann turned immediately, followed by a boy the same age.

"Julie," Phil said his voice cold, " Where are my parents?" Julie's eyes betrayed nothing except fake fear. Then he saw it, she was holding his parents captive in a V-cube. Phil gasped; V-cubes were only used to obtain the most dangerous criminals. Of course! Julie's father was the police sergeant.

"Get them away from me! I feel her power! I must…." Pretending to be processed by some unknown spirit she raced out of the room, running towards the forest.

Two large boys grabbed Keely's arms. "We're going to skip the trial, tomorrow you'll be thrown in the lake with the others. That'll prove for sure."

"Phil!" Keely yelped struggling for her freedom, "Use the wizard!"

Phil paused, if he used the wizard now, he could seriously alter the future. He stared into Keely's pleading eyes. He couldn't use the wizard not here, it could have two many repercussions.

Keely looked at Phil confused. Why wasn't he helping her? He had promised! Tears fell from her eyes this was it. Suddenly, the two arms holding her released their grip and Keely fell from them. Before she hit the floor, Phil caught her, and ran out the door. She turned to see the two boys knocked out on the ground. Lights went on in all the houses, as angry villagers lit torches grabbed pitchforks and ran after Phil and Keely.

"Those who converse with the devil shall be killed!" they shouted gaining momentum.

Phil ran as fast as he could with Keely in his arms, he had promised. Ducking into the forest he ran over, sticks, dry leaves and rocks. Never pausing for breath. As the torches faded into the distance, Phil decided he should slow down. It was then he found himself face to face with Julie. He carefully laid Keely on the ground, making sure to keep himself between her and Julie.

"Julie! We need to talk about this, holding my family hostage isn't going to accomplish anything. Let me have my family, we can return to 2005 and talk this out like normal people."

"There's no use talking anymore Phil. There's nothing left to say. You tormented me, so I shall do the same to you. I'm not finished with this little scavenger hunt yet. I want revenge for you choosing that worthless girl over there over me." Keely attempted to get up and show Julie her mind. She would not lay there and be called worthless! However, the minute she tried to get up she yelped in pain, falling back to the ground.

Phil fumed inside, "How dare you say that about Keely! She is the most wonderful girl I have ever met. I love her more than anything, you need to accept that!"

"I'm not very good at accepting things Philly willy, it would take a revolution for me to accept that." And with that Julie turned her time simulator on and disappeared in a whirl of light.

"Keel!" Phil rushed over to her immediately the second Julie was gone. "Are you hurt?"

"My leg," she motioned to a spot above her ankle.

Phil quickly zapped it with the wizard, healing it completely. "Is that better?"

Keey tried to stand up again and did so successfully. "Yes thank you,"

Keely hugged Phil tightly, "I mean for everything, what you said to Julie was-"

"Completely true?" he finished her sentence.

"Yes, and thank you for saving me. I never should have doubted your promise."

"Keel, I couldn't use the wizard. These people haven't even seen electricity yet. Using the wizard, it could have totally disrupted the time space continuum. It would have scared them too much. If I would have saved you that way, they would have thought I was a wizard, and then we'd both be dead."

"I suppose so," she said kissing Phil on the lips. Phil had to use every measure of his being not to be sucked into her kiss. That mob could find them any second, and he needed to stay alert. Pulling away he told her to hold on again.

"But Phil, we don't know where she went!"

"Before she left she said it would take a 'revolution' for her to accept. Keely we're off to the revolutionary war." he finished setting the time simulator appropriately.

"You're so smart Phil," she gushed attempting to kiss him again.

"Keel, not now. We need to focus on getting to the right time." He rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't let go."

"Not for anything," she responded as they too disappeared into a whirl of light.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow-!" Keely exclaimed as she fell down hard on top of Phil. This landing had been a lot less graceful then their previous one.

"Keel?" Phil attempted to say, "However much I enjoy this, you really have to get off---can't-----breath----"

"Oh Sorry!" Keely immediately got off of Phil, "Wow! I'm glad you cushioned my fall, or else that might have hurt!"

"Wonderful," Phil groaned as he started to sit up.

"Duck!" Just as Phil was able to prop himself up onto his elbows, Keely dove down on top of him.

"C'mon Keel, I know I'm attractive, but really, we're in the middle of a field."

"Phil Diffy!" Keely playfully slapped him on the cheek, and Phil smiled, "Sorry to burst your little bubble, but I was dodging a _bullet_. I don't know why you haven't noticed this Mr. I'm-so-smart-cause-I'm-from-the-future, but we're in the middle of the battlefield!"

This silenced Phil temporarily, and he fully took in his surroundings. A little into the distance, he saw a handful of cannons, lifeless soldiers, and a blur of blue and red.

"Oh," Phil finally managed to say, "You're right."

"Ha!" Keely stated in triumph, "I'm right and you're wrong, I'm right and-"

BOOM!

A bomb exploded in the distance making the ground rumble.

"Keel, I really think we should get out of here now."

"Oh don't go changing the subject you can't always—"

"NOW Keel." Phil's voice became serious; "We're going to have to make a crawl for it."

"Fine," Keely reluctantly dropped to the ground, this randomly reminded her of pushups, and she hated those. BOOM! "Yikes!" screeched Keely, as a bomb exploded not far behind her right leg. The battle was rapidly moving towards their direction. "Phil! Transport us behind that stone fence. They won't see, they're too preoccupied with the battle---" BOOM!

"Well…." Phil hesitated for a moment.

"PHIL!" Keely looked at him in disbelief.

"Ok, here we go." Phil whipped out his wizard pointed it at himself and Keely, and they disappeared. Just as a bomb exploded were they used to be crawling. Safely behind the stone fence, Phil and Keely regained their composure.

"Whew…I wonder what battle that is?"

"Hold on," Phil checked his wizard, "This is the battle of Lexington and Concord, April 19th, 1775. There's going to be a 49-soldier loss on the American side."

"I have so much respect for them." Keely studied the floor intently for a moment, " So how are we going to find Julie?"

"I think I can use the time simulator to latch onto her signal. But first…."Phil zapped them into colonial clothing. "There now we fit in."

"Ew, I look like an American girl doll." She glanced at Phil miserably. Then desperately tried to hold in her laughter, he was wearing knickers.

Phil huffed and started down the road, there was a town not too far ahead, they could spend the night in an inn.

XXXX

Julie woke up extra early. She needed to put her newly devised plan into work. It was simple really. Set Phil up and make him look like a British spy. Then she'd zap Keely up, and make Phil promise to go out with her if he wanted Keely and his family back. Simple, and her new best friend William, would help her all the way. She sighed, how did she come up with these things?

XXXXXXXX

Keely and Phil enjoyed a traditional colonial breakfast at the inn before setting out to find Julie. The time simulator said she was close, and Phil was anxious to get going. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Chasing Julie through time because she had kidnapped his parents? Julie had truly gone over the edge.

"Phil? Are you ready?"

Phil looked up into he smiling eyes of his Keely. Even in plain colonial garb she radiated beauty. She was so optimistic, a truly pure soul, _his_ Keely to love forever.

"Phil? Earth to Phil!" Keely waved her hand in front of his face. 'C'mon we need to get going."

"Right," he said taking her hand in his, "Julie won't escape this time." He determinedly led Keely out of the inn into the fresh, clear morning. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and yet the tension was still a palpable hue that hung around every street corner. These people were at war for their freedom. It was because of them that he was able to live his life.

"Oh Phil look!" he followed Keely's finger pointing to a nearby newsboy, yelling for customers and handing out papers on the corner. "Isn't that cool? I've always wanted to buy a paper from one of those yelling guys. Like in those old movies!"

Phil stared at her with an amused smirk on his face. This is one of the things he loved about her; she was so damn random it almost killed him. He made a deal of rolling his eyes, "Your sure a strange one."

"Oh be quiet!" she lightly punched him in the arm. "Don't you remember in those old movies?"

"No."

"Well you're a party pooper I'm buying one."

"Fine, I'll uh…buy something from that bakery."

"And I'm the random one?" Keely countered, before wandering off to the newsboy.

Phil slowly walked over to the bakery and inhaled deeply as the scents of delicious pastries filled his nose. Yum.

"Can I have two apple tarts please?" Apple tarts were Keely's favorite.

"Surely," the lady wrapped them in a package, and Phil handed her the money. However, the happiness of buying apple tarts quickly left him, and what he saw next made his blood boil.

A/N: Cliffie! Haha…. lol… I'll update soon but schools been so hectic. However, we had a snow day today so I decided to use the time to write for you guys…. all my reviewers are so special to me, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
